Trust
by DaniBabez
Summary: Monica and Chandler are looking to adopt children and start their family. What happens when a surprise is thrown their way?
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes it's never quite enough, if your flawless, then you'll win my love._

She sat there, her knees to her chest, crying hysterically, wishing that one-day she would be able to be home and unafraid. Maybe one day she could have someone to call mom or at least someone to talk to.

_Don't forget to win first place, and don't forget to keep that smile on your face._

But nope, shoe could never have any of that. If she ever told a sole, she would most likely get beaten. Every day she learned to keep a smile on and pretend that everything was perfect, when in reality her life was a living hell.

Be a good boy, you gotta try a little harder, you've got to measure up, make me prouder. How long before you screw it up and how many times do I have to tell you to hurry up? She constantly tried to do everything right, being abused was the last thing she wanted. But no matter how hard she tried, she always screwed it up. With everything I do for you, the least you can do is keep quiet 

Everyone else could see him as the perfect father, when really he wasn't. Everyday was a movie; she always had to act. Just watch as he made everything seem like a fairy-tale or like one of those Disney movies where one of the parents dies and life is nearly perfect without them. But as soon as the curtains closed he went back to doing the same old thing, drinking.

But no matter what, every night she still prayed for that one miracle, maybe one day she could truly be loved.

Chandler and Monica sat on their coach together. Monica was just about sleeping, and Chandler was waiting for her to actually be asleep.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind me coming over." Rachel said as she entered the apartment that was once hers.

By this Monica was fully sleeping.

"Not at all. Monica just went to sleep. Something's bothering her, I just don't know what." Chandler said getting up, careful not to wake up his sleeping wife.

"Oh I'm sorry Chandler. I'll try talking to her later for you, but hey listen I have a big favor to ask you. Do you think you could watch Emma tonight? Ross and I wanted to go out for dinner." Rachel asked while walking over to the fridge.

"I'm sure that would be fine I'll just have to make sure we didn't have plans tonight."

Just then the phone rings.

"Hello? Yeah, yeah, tonight at seven sounds great ok thanks. (Hangs up the phone.) Hey Chandler, we have a meeting with the adoption agency at seven. Oh hey Rach, Sorry I was asleep before. "

"Oh Mon, Chan that's great! I promise I won't say anything until you find out what it's about. So I'll just go now. Hey Chan, don't worry about tonight I'll find someone else to watch Emma. "

Rachel leaves.

"Mon this is great, maybe we will finally be able to have our family."

"There's one thing about this though Chandler. T he girl is 14 and she comes from an abusive home. I know that we wanted to adopt a baby, but I really think we should look into this."

"No doubt about it. This girl needs a home, and that is exactly what we'll give her."


	2. NOte

Author's note: I am so sorry it's taken me long to update. I will do that by tonight. The song was Perfect by Alanis Morisete. And reviews are greatly appreciated .


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting eachother

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Ok here's some background information/ Its around season 9. There is no Jack and Erica sorry. Monica and Chandler did not move either. Ross and Rachel are together. Emma does exist. Phoebe is with Mike. Joey is still alone but he's still good old Joey. And I'm thinking of changed Chandler's job just a little bit.

The Adoption Agency:

Monica and Chandler sat inside a waiting room waiting to be called into another room. They were both very curious as to what today would turn out to be. This one chance could make all the difference in their lives. They could very well become parents, or they could even be turned down.

"Mr. & Mrs. Bing, you could go in now." A lady who appeared to be very similar to a receptionist at a doctor's office informed them.

When they entered the new room the feeling was very tense. There was a girl who appeared to be about 12 or 13 who seemed very shy and unsure of herself, and there was the agent.

"It's very nice to see you again Chandler and Monica. I'd like to introduce you to Natalia. Natalia just turned 13. I was looking through the files and you guys seemed to catch my eye. Natalia and I reviewed your file together and she wanted to meet you guys too. So Chandler, Monica, why don't you introduce yourselves and get to know Natalia." Joanne said.

"Well I am Monica, and this is my husband Chandler. We live in New York City. I am a chef and Chandler here is an accountant. We don't have any kids. Our best friends live across the hall and across the street. We spend a lot of time together and its very hard not to love them. Chandler and I have been married for just about a year. And I believe that is about it." Monica said.

"Nat, why don't you tell them a little about you." Joanne replied once Monica was done.

"Umm, ok. I'm Natalia. I just turned 13 two days ago. My mom died when I was 8. So I lived with my dad for all that time. Living with my dad was horrible. I am in 8th grade. I used to love to dance, but I had to give that up, but it's something I would definitely want to do again. Yeah, that's about it I think." She was very nervous and Monica and Chandler's hearts ached out for her.

They talked for a while longer. They were really getting along and before they knew it an hour is up.

"Ok, so I am going to talk to Natalia and then I will talk to you guys and we will take it from there." Joanne informed everyone.

So Chandler and Monica left the room holding hand in hand and with their hopes up high. They sat on the couch, Monica in Chandler's arms.

"You ok babe?" Chandler asked noticing she still felt a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just so hard to believe that this girl could become our daughter. I don't know if it's possible but I love her already Chan. This girl deserves a childhood where she doesn't have to be scared every second, and I really think that we could give that too her." Monica said while rearranging the magazines that where on the table.

"Babe, I know you're nervous, and trust me I fell the same way, we just got to see what happens."

"Since when are you all calm you're never calm." Monica said shocked.

"Since the fact that I'm so nervous that I'm actually calm." They both laughed nervously and tried to relax until Joanne came to talk to them.

-Meanwhile-

"So Natalia, what do you think of them?" Joanne asked her.

"I like them. They're so nice and Chandler seems really funny." Natalia said.

"Ok so I'll talk to them…"

"Wait…" Natalia interrupted " Do you think they like me?"

"Of course sweetie. I don't think you have anything to be scared of. "

"I sure hope not. I really liked them."

"That's good sweetie. I'm going to talk to them now and we will figure something out ok?"

"Ok." Natalia said wishing that maybe her wish would come true.

A/N- another update will be coming soon. I know I said in the first chapter she was 14 but I decided to change it sorry. Please review. I know that the process of adopting a child is very different and I am sorry if this upsets anyone.

-Danibabez-


	4. Chapter 3 Guidelines

Joanne came to talk to Chandler and Monica now.

"So what did you guys think of her? Is she something that interests you or no?" Joanne asked.

"We think she's amazing. We also believe that we could provide her with everything she needs." Chandler replied holding Monica's hand.

"She likes you two very much. The only thing with a case like this is that there are many things she needs. She will most likely need to continue therapy. She has not opened up to anyone about the abuse yet, so we are still not quite sure what exactly happened to her. She is very insecure and has a lot of nightmares about it still so she's going to need someone to be there for her. Are you sure thins is what you want?" Joanne asked. Monica almost felt offended by this, did this women believe that she could not handle something like this?

"Of course we are sure. And like we said before we can provide her with all that and more. Maybe get her back into dance, get her into a good school where she can make friends, give her a meal for dinner every night, buy her the stuff she needs, and love her. This girl will be so loved she won't be able to believe it." Monica said talking from the bottom of her heart. Still holding onto Chandler's hand.

"Ok, when will you guys be ready to take her?" Joanne asked.

"I am more tha—wait, what?" Monica asked. She was all ready to defend herself but she didn't have too.

"I said when are you guys ready to take her? You guys can keep for 3 days and then we will meet again, if everything goes well you can keep her for four more days, and then after that we can sign the papers. So when will you have a school, and a place for her all ready?"

" Tomorrow evening." Chandler replied.

"Tomorrow it is then. We will meet you at your apartment." Joanne informed them and then left the room.

"Oh my gosh, Chandler we're going to have a kid staying with us can you believe it?" Monica asked with tears in her eyes. They kiss and then hug.

"Monica, you are so beautiful and I am so glad I married you. You will make a perfect mother." Chandler said very sincerely.

"Oh Chandler you will be perfect to. But now we have to go clean and get that place spotless we want it to be perfect don't you?" Chandler laughed and took his wife's hand. 'That's Monica for you,' he thought.

They arrived home and it was ten p.m. Rachel was sitting at their table reading a magazine.

"Hey guys, I couldn't sleep until I knew what was going on. I swear I didn't even tell Ross. I just told him that I really needed to talk to you Mon." Rachel said.

"Well, Natalia is going to be living with us for three days and then we will have a meeting and if everything goes well she will stay with us for four more days and then we will sign the papers. Tomorrow we have to find a school and get information on it, Monica wants to fix up the guest room for her and they will meet us here for around five." Chandler said with the biggest smile on his face. It was obvious that he was as happy as ever. The only time Rachel had ever seen him smile like that was when he was ready to propose, when he got married and now.

"Oh guys, that's wonderful. Can we tell everyone else now?" Rachel asked very excited herself.

"Sure call them up." Monica replied making some coffee for everyone. She was very tired but she didn't want to let anyone know because they were all excited and she didn't want to ruin the moment. Deep down she just wasn't feeling good but she just shock it off because like being tired, she didn't want it to get in the way of anything.

"Hey Mon, come in our room with me for a sec please." Chandler could obviously read her perfectly. She could never hide anything from him.

"What's up babe?" Monica asked. She would not admit that she was getting sick. That would prove her weak, and she could not be a weak parent.

"No, don't avoid this, what is wrong with you. I can read right through you." Chandler said siting her down on the bed.

"Nothings wrong, why would you say that. I really have to clean and make sure everything's perfect-"

"Monica, don't lie to me please. If you don't feel well, then you don't feel well. Please just let me take care of you so you don't get to sick."

"I'm just tired. My stomach hurts a little bit but I just need to clean and sleep and it will be better. I promise. Please don't make a big deal out of this I don't want it to ruin anything."

"It won't ruin anything. Look around Mon, this place is immaculate, you don't need to clean. Just lay down now hun. Please."

"I can't babe. Everyone's coming over."

"Ok Monica, promise me, after we tell them you will go lay down. We are going to have a lot to do tomorrow and I can't do it by myself."

"I promise babe. I love you so much."

"I love you too Mon. Let's go tell everyone the news."

A/N- Please review. There's a high possibility for another update tomorrow. Next weekend I will most likely not be able to update so I am trying to get a lot out because finals are coming up to and I have to study.

_Danibabez_


End file.
